It is known in the art to mechanically and electrically join together a conductor such as, for example, a monofilament wire of a coaxial cable and another conductor such as, for example, a multifilament wire having an end connected to an insulated terminal housing. By way of example, such connections are typically used with automobile antennas. It is also known to use a wire splice with such connections to provide strain relief when the wires are subjected to axial pull relative to each other. Otherwise, there will be a tendency for the connection to become disconnected due to slippage, particularly slippage of the multifilament wire relative to the monofilament wire. In the absence of a satisfactory wire splice this problem will be aggravated when the wire splice is mounted in place upon a support surface such as an automobile support surface for an antenna conductor. In such instances, if the wire splice does not provide adequate strain relief, there will be a tendency for the connection between wires to break when the multifilament wire is subjected to an axial pull. The reason for this is that the mounted wire splice and monofilament wire will resist movement due to the mounting thereof One wire splice that has proved to be very satisfactory in preventing these problems is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,213 that issued on Jan. 14, 1997 to Albert D. Skopic. This patent is commonly owned with the instant application and is incorporated herein by reference.
In certain applications it is necessary to couple a particular electronic component to one of the conductors which are connected by the wire splice. For example, when a wire splice of the type illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,213 patent is used to connect lengths of antenna conductors, a coaxial cable will typically extend from one end of the splice and a multifilament wire will extend from the other end to an insulated terminal housing which is provided for coupling the antenna to a radio. In order to block unwanted electrical signals from entering the radio coupled to the antenna, a capacitor is provided. Typically, the capacitor will be electrically and mechanically connected to the multifilament wire somewhere between the wire splice and the insulated terminal housing. In order to connect the capacitor in place, the multifilament wire must be prepared, either before or after the antenna conductors have been spliced and positioned in the wire splice housing. The capacitor is then coupled to the multifilament wire. This procedure requires an undesirable step in assembling the vehicle radio system. In addition, the capacitor must then be mounted to a wall of the vehicle or left dangling in place. Neither of these options is desirable. In some applications, it may even be necessary to provide some means to protect the capacitor from environmental conditions.